


Happy August 3rd - 1st Anniversary of KJSE

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Happy 1st Anniversary KJSE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: A little ficlet to celebrate the anniversary of KJSE.





	Happy August 3rd - 1st Anniversary of KJSE

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in very little time and it only took me a while because I'm very easily distracted.

It was a year since  _the_  day. The day of a seemingly sudden sickness. The day of a friend rushing to help. The day of never ending blood. The day of desperation. The day of bated breath held by the watchers. The day of malicious glee. The day of maniacal laughter. The day of c͍͌̓ͅo͇̱̊͗r̰͐̈́ͅr̖͚̽̂u̠͚̽̎p̡̥̾̋t̡̖͋̚i̟̪̓̓o̡̨͒͘ņ̥̎̑.

The end of a legend. The fall and abrupt disappearance of a doctor. The rise of a demon. The wake up call for the watchers that it wasn't over. That's what  _the_  day signified. That's what  _the_  day marked.

Now the legend is trapped in his own mind, having trouble waking up. The doctor has returned, for however brief a moment that was. The demon lurks in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. And the watchers keep their eyes peeled for anything remotely suspicious, refusing to be held accountable for anything they might overlook.

But once again, the watchers were caught off guard. Now they're divided, onlookers being forced to choose a side. Fighting over whether one of their beloved heroes is truly as innocent as he seems.

Ever wonder how one glitch could destroy us all and our heroes? Maybe it isn't going to be direct—maybe he wants us to fight ourselves and take our heroes out when we're destroying ourselves.

Happy 1st Anniversary of KJSE everyone. Let's hope we don't fall into the demon's hands and become mere puppets ourselves... if we haven't already.

**Author's Note:**

> It'd be a shame if we tore ourselves apart now wouldn't it?


End file.
